This application claims the priority of German patent document 100 50 304.7, filed Oct. 9, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention is directed to a scalable radar signal processing system for processing data between a data source and a receiving terminal.
Heretofore, the development of a radar signal processing system was extremely costly, since use of products in multiple applications was possible only rarely, and then only to a very limited extent. Also, until now the use of commercial, universally applicable digital-signal processor (DSP) cards could not eliminate the development of project-specific, non-universally applicable components, since the available DSPs required complicated system architectures because of their still low computing power. The expense in the field of software development could also not be reduced.
One object of the present invention is to create a radar signal processing system, which consists to the greatest possible extent of commercially available series components.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radar signal processing system which is adaptable to different types of hardware and software, with less expense.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system that is as simple as possible for developing and testing the corresponding software with a justifiable expenditure also for small device support.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the scalable radar signal processing system for processing data between a data source and a receiving terminal according to the invention, in which a bus system is connected in parallel on at least one DSP (=Digital Signal Processor) node, to a corresponding number of standard DSP cards as well as components for user data delivery and for user data collection. Each DSP node is operated with the same software and all the signal processing algorithms are executed on a user data component assigned to the corresponding node.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.